The Collaborative Writing Project: An Awesome Adventure
Welcome to our grand experiment! There we were just sitting around the office staring at our tagline one day (“Create. Collaborate. Be Original.”)... innocent enough. Suddenly, we found ourselves in the midst of one of those personality-defining moments. The existential question to beat all existential questions. “How can we make our motto MORE than just a motto? How can we actually LIVE our tagline?” And with that, “The Collaborative Writing Project” was born. Well, that and Frodo the 9 fingered’s super-cool winning entry into the Adventure Dream Team tournament. What we’ve decided to do is tell the story of how “The Fellowship of Awesomeness” (Gandalf the White, Sherlock Holmes, the Man in Black, The Doctor, Batman, Superman, Darth Vader, Thor and Galbatorix) actually came together to destroy the One Ring in the fiery pits of Mount Doom. We’re going to do that as a community, one paragraph at a time. We’ll start the story off and the entire exercise will run for several days. Anyone can add to it, weaving the narrative this way and that. And in the end, Frodo the 9 fingered will bring the story to a close (it’s his team, after all; least we can do is let him wrap things up). A FEW RULES: Each user is allowed to contribute one paragraph (made up of five sentences max) at a time. At the end of his/her paragraph, the user must sign the post using four tildes (Ericmoro (talk) 23:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC)). A user is NOT allowed to contribute again until three new users have contributed. In other words, there must be three paragraphs between contributions from any one user. Please respect the work of your fellow Wikians and do not revert, delete, edit or alter text that has come before yours. At any given time, Wikia staff reserves the right to “steer” the direction of the narrative by contributing as many paragraphs as necessary. We also reserve the right to remove any hurtful or incendiary comments, or copy that’s meant to intentionally derail the storytelling process. Let’s keep it clean and have fun, people. So with all that said, please join us in writing... 'An Awesome Adventure' “Things are far from awesome,” thought Gandalf the White. Sauron’s forces had dealt Middle-earth a deadly blow at Helm’s Deep, Gondor’s forces were all but non-existent, and the Elves and other intelligent creatures of the realm were retreating into the forests. Worse yet, the Fellowship of the Ring – with poor Frodo Baggins at its heart – had failed in its mission to destroy the evil talisman in the fiery pits of Mt. Doom. So as Gandalf – who stood alone at the Black Gate of Modor – stared at the One Ring on the ground before him, all seemed lost. “Desperate times call for desperate measures,” he said to himself. So it was at that moment he knew what he would have to do. Summoning every ounce of magic at his disposal, the White Wizard ripped the very fabric of time and space. Like an orchestra leader conducting a masterful symphony, Gandalf reached across the multiverse and hand-selected warriors for a new Fellowship – one whose nine members would demonstrate an unstoppable combination of intelligence, fighting capability, wisdom, experience, and brawn… enough to accomplish any quest and defeat any enemy. The result was both astonishing and unexpected at the same time. Before him stood the 19th century’s foremost detective, Sherlock Holmes; the island-dwelling smoke monster known only as The Man in Black; The Doctor, a heroic Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey; the masked crime-fighter trained in body and mind, Batman; the alien refugee with powers far beyond those of mortal men, Superman; the Force Master and Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader; the Norse god of thunder, Thor; and the dark magician with dragons at his disposal, Galbatorix. Wiping their minds of fear and confusion – replacing those harmful thoughts with the focused purpose of destroying the One Ring – the team stood sharp and ready for battle. But who would emerge as their leader? And, perhaps more important, who would take the step of reaching down, grabbing the cursed artifact and becoming The Fellowship of Awesomeness’ Ringbearer? Ericmoro (talk) 23:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The question before them loomed as large as the Black Gates of Mordor. And while they were indeed sharp and ready for battle, a different sort of battle stirred within them. Batman (or Bruce Wayne to be exact) had just had a very long night on the run from police dogs. Thor piped up and said he would be happy to bear it, except there was no way the tiny talisman would fit on his giant finger! More excuses began to tumble forth when one of them stepped forward. It was Darth Vader; or to be more precise- Anakin Skywalker as he was originally known. He had just returned from victory in the Clone Wars and he was feeling a bit cocky having heard his people dub him “the hero with no fear.” “It's just a trinket," he said. "What's the big deal.” He slipped the ring comfortably on. Peter 23:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC)